User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The Murder House
Enjoy this weird fanfiction, a part of a January 2017 fanfiction bandwagon. Hoping it'll get deleted eventually. Sponsored by cream soda. Characters Will appear here when they're mentioned. *Erlend - a cool Norwegian *Blake - a Skyrim lover *Aria - sassy member #1 with a coffee addiction *Connor - sassy member #2 and a loyal RuPaul's Drag Race fan *Caitlin - a lover of actually good music, often called Toiletta Bagsy Prologue Because this fanfiction is not to be taken seriously and will be excessively cliche, I'm going to use the whole "once upon a time" opening. Once upon a time, well in 2011 to be exact, there was a guy who founded the Hunger Games Roleplaying Organisation. He founded it after probably reading the books or something, I don't know. This organisation gained the attention of many and in came the first generation of roleplayers. They set all the standards for roleplaying within the organisation. That was until they died mysteriously, with the exception of a few survivors. The survivors helped to establish the, surprise surprise, second generation of roleplayers, known as the "2012-2013" generation. They considered their time roleplaying to be the "Golden Age". Then they died too, leaving the Organisation almost bare. However, there were survivors once more. Can the current generation of roleplayers discover the mystery behind the disappearing preceeding generations? Or will they be too caught up in their stereotypes and end up suffering a similar fate? Chapter 1 - Meetup It was the beginning of 2017. 2016 had been a crappy year for pretty much most people, so the new year was welcomed greatly. The international active members of the Organisation decided to meetup. The hosts were the administrators and bureaucrats, comprising of Erlend, a cool Norwegian, Blake, a Skyrim lover, Aria, sassy member #1 with a coffee addiction, Connor, sassy member #2 and a loyal fan of RuPaul's Drag Race and Caitlin, a lover of actually good music, often called Toiletta Bagsy by the members of, what you could say are, the "Sassy Squad" (not to mention, a newly promoted admin). The objective of this meetup was to prevent the Organisation from dying out. ---- "I need Death Wish coffee so badly." Aria groaned monotonously. "Also why did you choose this creepy house as the venue?" "You can't say anything. You radiate creepy vibes." Connor replied, sniggering. "I heard you brought a copy of RuPaul's Drag Race. It'd be a shame if it went...missing." Connor shut up after that, but his thoughts didn't. "Touch my DVD and I'll declare war on you." "Hey guys, why don't we just calm down?" That calm English accent came from Caitlin. She was donned in band merchandise. 'Evanescence' was in bold letters on her T-shirt. "Hey Toiletta Bagsy!" "Didn't you call me the Queen of England a couple of weeks ago, Connor?" ---- "Hey, um, so everyone else will be arriving soon." Erlend's Norwegian accent transferred from the kitchen to the entrance. Chapter 2 - Arrivals Category:Blog posts